User talk:Renegade54/Archive02
Archive 1 (27 Dec 2005 - 17 Oct 2006) ← Archive 2 (23 Oct 2006 - 12 Jun 2007) → Archive 3 (15 Jun 2007 - 14 Mar 2008) Talk page comments Renegade, the commentary you added here is the single greatest thing I have read in a LONG time. Reading that made my day... probably my entire week, lol! Thanks for that, as well as for your support. :) Cheers, mate! :) --From Andoria with Love 22:22, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :heh... my pleasure! -- Renegade54 23:10, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Re:Enterprise See User talk:Shran/2006 Archive#Enterprise. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:08, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I believe the writers did a pretty good job of keeping Roddenberry's vision alive considering the fact that A.) he's no longer around for guidance, and B.) there is been over 700 hours of TV history in the Star Trek franchise. As you said, mistakes were bound to creep in with so much continuity to keep track of, despite efforts to stick to continuity. And you're right, there's no way of knowing what Roddenberry would have done if he was still alive. But the fact remains that the writers tried to accomplish what Gene would have wanted – it's whether or not they succeeded that has divided fans. It's all about opinion, I suppose... I just wish people would use their brains more often when formulating those opinions. And that's the word from me... I'm out. Cheers! :) --From Andoria with Love 17:53, 30 October 2006 (UTC) IMDb-link Well done. --Bp 20:04, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! -- Renegade54 20:34, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Wait! I take it back: Click the link at William Shatner! :) --Bp 21:16, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well, it will work fine now, since Shran reverted Renegades edits, but it was broken. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:18, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :::lol... well, you may have to take back your take back; I can't see anything wrong! What kind of problem are you seeing? -- Renegade54 21:20, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Um. take back taken back. --Bp 21:52, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Commander data In October, you gave a final warning to User:Commander data. Your warning is at User talk:Commander data#Why?. In his very first edit, and article created since that warning (acute cellular breakdown), he has once again ignored it (this can be seen here http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Acute_cellular_breakdown&diff=454566&oldid=454560). Just thought I would pass that along to you. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:58, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Re: Speculation If I were you, I would be more vague. I would say something like "likely relatives of John Eaves" instead of saying daughters (maybe sisters, or grandmothers?) The twins thing (if made up) is entirely too much. In the 2 seconds I searched (MA, IMDb, non-existant Wikipedia), I can't find any info on Eaves' family, so relatives is the best. Nevermind, I'll do it.--Tim Thomason 20:02, 9 November 2006 (UTC) : I skipped the "Dad's Revenge" part, so yeah, they're probably daughters. Don't know where the twins remark comes from (they could be a couple years apart no problem from what I see).--Tim Thomason 20:05, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Esperanto Flag There is an Esperanto flag. If you want to make that one as well. --Bp 01:00, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :While we are at flags: why did you upload Surinam instead of Serbia and Argeninia instead of Sweden? -- Kobi 12:49, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::I went ahead and fixed those two. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:21, 16 December 2006 (UTC) OuroborosCobra, you didnt make them shiny like the others. --Bp 14:25, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::The others are shiny? Well I haven't the blazes idea how to do that. Still, I think it was more important not to piss people off by having the incorrect flag going with their country. Renegade can make them shiny. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:33, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::Well... this is no excuse, but I'm gonna use it anyway. I uploaded those from an icon collection that I have (that's available for unlimited free use, btw), and that's how the flags were in the archive; in other words, the (incorrect) sr and sv icons were like that in the archive (as well as some of them being shiny). I did notice the shiny de one, and the sv one did niggle at my memory a bit (it didn't look Swedish to me), but it was the end of the day at work and I had to get out of there to go to a Christmas party (priorities, you know!) The Swedish flag I should have know, since I've seen it plenty of times before; I don't know that I've ever seen a Serbian flag, though. And I thought there might be an Esperanto one, but it wasn't in the archive and I didn't have time to go looking for it right then. Anyway... that's my story, and I'm sticking to it! :P Sorry if I offended anyone! -- Renegade54 15:35, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::P.S. Thanks for your repairs, Cobra. -- Renegade54 15:36, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Ok, .sr is actually the internet identification for Surinam, and .sv that of El Salvador (flag looks like Argentina with darker blue). Just to offer an explanation. (Just look for Sweden under .se, Serbia would be .yu or .rs) -- Kobi 15:45, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::Ahhhhh, you're right, Kobi... the archive note did say that the icons were classified by their two letter ISO internet id. That explains it. Thanks! -- Renegade54 15:48, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::Just a mild curiosity, why does Memory Alpha not use the ISO two letter internet IDs? --OuroborosCobra talk 16:15, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Because it uses the ISO two-letter IDs for languages, not nations like internet domains. --Bp 16:47, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::Right, and I was confusing the two. In many cases they're the same, like de and fr and es, but in cases like English, the two-letter code is en, whereas the the codes for the countries that speak English are us, gb (or uk), au, ca, etc. -- Renegade54 19:07, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Re:Enterprise dates Hey, Renegade. In response to your question, several episodes of Enterprise did give a specific date (i.e. April 16, 2151 for , January 22, 2155 for ). However, inconsistencies are likely to creep in since, IIRC, the dates were the actual dates which the voiceover was recorded. In other words, Scott Bakula recorded Archer's log in "Broken Bow" on April 16th, 2001. All they did was add 150 years. If it helps, here is a complete list of episodes in which exact dates were given: # (April 16, 2151) # (May 6) # (July 31) # (September 1) # (November 9) # (February 9, 2152) # (February 12) # (February 18) # (April 16 - "one year to the day" since "Broken Bow") # (August 14 - four months in seven episodes) # (September 12) # (September 18) # (January 10, 2153) # (March 1) # (March 21) # (April 24) # (December 6) # (December 12) # (December 27) # (January 8, 2154) # (February 13) # (February 14, with the year mistakenly noted as "2152", by T'Pol of all people) # (May 17) # (May 27) # (November 12) # (November 27) # (December 27) # (January 13, 2155) # (January 18) # (January 19) # (January 22) And there ya go. Hope that helps. Lemme know if you have any more questions. :) re: noicon class I first posted this in the archive, but I'm not sure if we are supposed to do that. :I think one can for the same effect as . --Bp 14:51, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::Cool! I'll try it out... thanks! -- Renegade54 15:04, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Re: Enterprise date questions Hey, Renegade. I can find no evidence that either of those episodes took place in August of either year specified. It is possible that whoever placed the episodes in August did so because the episodes were filmed in August, and speculated that that was the month each took place in. In any case, it's just speculation. --From Andoria with Love 03:58, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Anon warning Hi, thanks for sending an warning to that anon, but according to the anon's , he is going to ignore any message left on the talk page. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:59, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that. *shrug* Refusing to read the warning doesn't get him off the hook for policy violations, though. :) -- Renegade54 22:11, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Re: Questions on my talk page Hi Renegade. Sorry it took me a little longer to get back to you. I checked both your comments shortly after you added them, but then had something else on my mind, especially around new years eve, and finally forgot about it :( -- Cid Highwind 00:06, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Concerns Cid, take a look at the Memory Beta Ten Forward threads here and here. I think they tie right in with some of the comments in our Ten Forward thread Why Vandals? that is up for deletion. I don't know about you, but this concerns me. -- Renegade54 20:39, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I checked those pages, but these apparent "Anti-MB tendencies" seem to be restricted to one or two of our non-regulars and one of theirs. At least I hope it's not a general feeling over there? Perhaps you could invite some of the regulars/admins of MB to come over here (or IRC) for a chat at some point - maybe we could find ways to work together more closely... what do you think? -- Cid Highwind 00:06, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Question I just finished reformatting the German article, and I noticed there was no mention of Adolf Hitler on the page. As odious as it may be, there probably should be an entry or a mention of him there, but in what form? He doesn't belong under "People of German descent" since he was an Austrian by birth... suggestions? I certainly don't want to offend any of our German contributors or readers, so I'm turning to you for guidance. :) -- Renegade54 16:43, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :Good question... Wikipedia:German is a disambiguation page linking to different specific articles. In addition to "Germans", it also has a link to "Austrians" there. This seems to be a good enough approximation, because what is now Austria has been a part of the various "german" states in the past. Wikipedia:Austrians states that calling Austrians "German" is a little controversial nowadays, but I believe it would be valid to have a subsection "Austrians" under "People of German descent" (with some small explanation), and then list Hitler as well as Sigmund Freud, several composers and probably some others there. :An alternative solution would be to remove the "descent" part, as Hitler became a german citizen in later years (see: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adolf_Hitler#The_Br.C3.BCning_administration) - although that would miss the opportunity to list other people as suggested above. -- Cid Highwind 00:06, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Re: The MU MA... I noticed as well, Cid, that uploads don't work on the MU site. You get an error saying "The upload directory (/usr/wikia/cities/memoryalpha/mu/images) is not writable by the webserver." I don't know if this is on purpose or not (although I don't know why it would be). -- Renegade54 03:55, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :This is not on purpose, thanks for informing me. I'll try to contact Wikia staff regarding this. -- Cid Highwind 10:36, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Leonard H. McCoy As DarkHorizon said. Leonard H. McCoy is canon due to dialogue from . Horatio is completely non-canon however. --Jörg 20:06, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Performer Categories I was always under the impression that if we put someone into a category that was under another category, we didn't put them into the upper category too, since that sorta defeats the purpose of the subcategory... no? Or did I miss something along the way here? -- Sulfur 14:53, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :No, you didn't, and you're right... but the performers have long been an exception that we talked about changing at one time, but never did. We probably still should, but until we do, I just wanted to keep things consistent. -- Renegade54 14:55, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Czech Memory Alpha Hi! First of all, I would like to thank you for your work on the Czech Memory Alpha. About the protected pages - basically I locked all the pages that are locked on the English M-A, and for obvious reasons I have no intention of unlocking them. I wouldn't have a problem with granting other admins sysop status on the Czech M-A, but I am no bureaucrat, so I can't do that. If you really feel that it is crucial that things like templates have interwiki, feel free to drop it to my talk page. I understand your point, but there's really nothing I can do now, too busy starting a new Memory Alpha :) --JemHadar 22:39, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for everything, I shall unlock the help pages and explore the possibility of how to use my bureaucrat rights :)--JemHadar 08:33, 24 January 2007 (UTC) USS Enterprise Hey, thanks for pointing out that wee formatting detail. Picard(o) 00:22, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Re: Tiring Fish slapping reference In my opinion "James T. Kirk" is an exception, and other characters should go by the simplest name (first and last name). This is usually used for simple characters (e.g. Monico Aguayo, not Monico "C." Aguayo), because I believe of the simplistic name. In other words, according to M. A. : N. Conv. (I hate quoting policy), we should keep an article's (any article) name at the most "simple and precise" place. Adding middle names, titles, and even full first names in some cases, doesn't help, and most people don't know the name. Not everybody knows that McCoy's middle initial is H. (unfortunately), it isn't common knowledge that Beverly's middle initial is "C." (for years, I considered it H.), and I really don't want to have to debate on the moving of B'Elanna Torres to "B'Elanna L. Torres."--Tim Thomason 04:06, 24 January 2007 (UTC) : I didn't mean to imply you disagreed, I was just trying to fully explain my train of thought on this issue for anyone who might be seeing this convo. Alan moved those two pages (Crusher and Chekov) yesterday, within minutes of your Leonard McCoy to Leonard H. McCoy move, and I noticed it later that day. I wasn't sure what to do about it then (didn't know if Alan was serious or not), and I was glad that Shran handled it in a way.--Tim Thomason 04:16, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::Gotcha. It's all clear now. More or less. Until next time. :P -- Renegade54 04:19, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Vacations Enjoy your trip. Catch you when you return! -- Sulfur 22:29, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Much indeed, enjoy it and have lots of fun! - Enzo Aquarius 22:33, 25 January 2007 (UTC) And welcome back dude. :) -- Sulfur 16:15, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! :) -- Renegade54 16:16, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Indeed, welcome back :) - Enzo Aquarius 16:17, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Greetings from MA/pl Hi. I've added the interwiki links you asked for. There's still much maintenance work to be done on the project, so if you notice something's missing, please drop me a line so that I don't forget about it. ;) Live long and proser. --TOR 16:10, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Help with spanish edition Hi! I´m from the spanish edition of Memory Alpha. First thing i want to thank you about the new templates of the episodes, because it´s to heavy translate each episode reference. We had the articles of the four last films, but it was changed (i don´t know why) the titles with the position's number into the film collection (Star Trek VII: Generations, Star Trek VIII: First Contact...) I write you because i need help with the templates. We don´t have all the templates we need, for example the one of the timeline or the ship class.Now i want to create the translations of the american version, but i don´t know how can i create a template. For example, in the article of each year we put the timeline nav writing the code but i don´t know how i can record this in a template. And i know in this one there´s no too much spanish language, but in other templates like in one of the specifications of the ship ít is necessary translate first the sentences. So if you can help me with some indications or you know where i can find instructions i´ll thank you. And one last thing, you say don´t speak spanish very well, so you can write me in english if it´s easier for you. --Al 22:28, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Another thing. I just use the new templates but there´s a little problem. When finish automatically pass to the next line. You can see what i´m talking in the article "2269" (http://www.memory-alpha.org/es/wiki/2269) Please revise the code. Thanks --Al 22:46, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Portuguese Memory Alpha Hi. I really intend to start a MA/pt now, as I've mentioned at Ten Forward; and you also mentioned there to let you know when I was going to do this, so that you could "get the framework set up". That's my main doubt: do you mean by that that you're going to set the thing up? What about requesting the Portuguese version at Wikia? When should I do that? -- Gabriel O. Brum 18:53, 16 February 2007 (UTC) : Sorry for insisting on this, but I don't know if you have missed my message above or not. :) :Anyway, should I post the same doubt on the proper topic at Ten Forward? -- Gabriel O. Brum 22:47, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get back to you right away, Gabriel. I've put in a request to Wikia to create the Portuguese version with you as the initial bureaucrat and administrator. The normal procedures for creating a new Wikia wiki don't apply to MA, since we have our own domain name and url structure separate from the rest of Wikia. It took a while for them to get back to me, but they finally did and the request for MA/pt is in their work queue presently. You and/or I should get a message from someone at Wikia when the setup is complete, and then you can begin adding the page you've already translated. Welcome aboard! -- Renegade54 00:01, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Hi, quick question Gabriel, is this pt (Portuguese) or br-pt (Brazilian Portuguese)? -- Sannse 10:42, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks for the mail. The wiki exists at http://ptmemoryalpha.wikia.com/ - I'll let Gabriel know on his talk page there (he will see the notification here). Most of the setup is done, but the final URL and things like interlanguage links need to be set up by the technical team. I've requested that. Let me know if there is anything else -- Sannse 22:44, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Bots and Templates Hi, Renegade. Another doubt: do the bots operate in all MA versions or only at MA/en? The latter being the case, would I have to create some versions of them at MA/pt? I'm asking this mainly because of the templates and , which I intend to use there as well; since they're modified by bots, would I have only to copy the templates there, or to create my own bots to change the templates, or to create more "simple" versions of the templates and change things like dates manually? Oh, and thank you for the translation of the dates templates. It will be very useful indeed. :) -- Gabriel O. Brum 07:13, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm almost positive that they work on all versions of MA. They may not be working on MA/pt yet, though, because it's not yet part of the memory-alpha.org domain. Oh, and in order to use the internationalized version of the date templates, make sure you translate the contents of all the month-oriented pages in the MediaWiki namespace, such as January, February, etc. -- Renegade54 23:01, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Thank you for the info. As for the names of the months, they were already translated there; I've just regularized them in lower case in order to match the Brazilian Portuguese pattern. -- Gabriel O. Brum 23:08, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the edits I was a bit shocked. I knew that a few of the links were wrong yesterday. I thought "ahh whose going to see them till I locate the link name and fix them tomorrow". Well you did and thanks for the edits. :I hope you didn't mind... normally it's considered bad form to edit another contributor's user page (barring bad language, etc.), but you'd obviously put a lot of time and effort into the creation of your page (unlike me!), and I thought I'd give you a hand. -- Renegade54 16:06, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Please come to IRC to talk about Title Tool Tip Templates da. --Bp 00:12, 27 February 2007 (UTC) svg and png PNG Sucks. --Bp 10:52, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I don't have a way to create svg versions... so what would you suggest? -- Renegade54 10:54, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::http://www.inkscape.org/ --Bp 10:56, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, it's installed. I'll replace the pngs with svgs after I play with Inkscape a bit. -- Renegade54 11:04, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::Grand. ;) #ma --Bp 11:09, 2 March 2007 (UTC) WP redirect I hope that is something you were just testing, not planning to implement anywhere. Jesus, that is an awful idea. What were you thinking?! :p --Bp 11:47, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey, it's early! I'm not awake yet, ok??? *mumble* -- Renegade54 11:50, 9 March 2007 (UTC) read please before changing any more Template talk:ENT. heh. --Bp 23:04, 9 March 2007 (UTC) More on templates, bots and related stuff at MA/pt Hi there, Renegade. I would like to know if you could do me a little favor, and that would be adapting to Portuguese (which would then called Predefinição:Século nav). I've tried to do that, but the thing came out a real mess. :P Here's the problem: as you can imagine, centuries are written differently in Portuguese; e.g. 24th Century is Século XXIV, i.e., Roman numerals are used to indicate the proper century. As such, it would be necessary to insert a kind of "switch" tag in the code so that numbers as "24" would be changed into "XXIV" and so on. I've tried several different codes, but there was always some kind of bug (cause by me, of course) and things weren't displayed properly. Do you know how to do it? On another subject, again about bots: I want to use at MA/pt and as such it would be translated into Portuguese. But I've noticed that some bots work on this template in order to keep it updated or something like that, right? My main doubt is that if I translate the template's parameters will the bots still work on it or will a kind of bug be caused? The latter being the case, how could I use the template without causing this kind of problem and still translate it? Lastly, do you know if it's common to take so long to move the wiki into memory-alpha.org server? It's been almost a month since MA/pt was created and I still depend on the move for certain things there (such as the bots usage and the articles of the Memory Alpha namespace, which I have requested to be translated to Memória Alfa). Should I contact Sannse to get more info? I may also be a little anxious, so bear with me. :P -- Gabriel O. Brum 17:34, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey, not my talk page but I can answer a few of these. I've made a template that changes number to roman, it is at . The bot that keeps the sidebar templates in sync only operates on MA/en, so it will not change anything on MA/pt. Also, if you want Wikia to fix something you must go to the #wikia IRC channel and complain every day. After about one or two weeks of that it will probably be fixed. No guarantees. --Bp 18:29, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Wow, that was fast! Thank you, Bp, the template is neat. :) As for the fixes, Sannse, from the Wikia team, had already told me that she has notified the people there about the changes, so it looks like I'll just have to wait. I don't know how long their work queue is, but I hope they haven't forgotten me, heh. -- Gabriel O. Brum 18:45, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Um, what Bp said! ;) From previous experience, it takes them a while to make changes like moving MA/pt under the memory-alpha.org domain. If I recall, it took several months for the Spanish version to get straightened out. -- Renegade54 20:07, 12 March 2007 (UTC) alt-shift-esc-u This thing you asked about on sannse's talk page is at wikibits.js in the function akeytt(). It is different based on the platform/browser it detects. --Bp 21:41, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. The line "var pref = 'alt-';" needs to be changed to "var pref = 'alt-shift-';". That's not a file we have access to, though. -- Renegade54 22:36, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Worst case, I can replace the whole function akeytt with a modified version in monobook.js. I tried it in my copy, and it works fine. But Wikia should make the change system-wide, since that's what the key sequence is now. -- Renegade54 22:59, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :In IE it should still be 'alt-' even though 'alt-shift-' works. Interesting thing I noticed about Opera, when you push shift-esc, it brings up a menu of all the key shortcuts on the page, but it's not part of the page, it is a real gui control that pops up. So I have discovered another cool thing about Opera. How long until Firefox rips it off, I wonder? --Bp 17:28, 14 March 2007 (UTC) The version of MediaWiki that Wikia is upgrading to in a few weeks has a new version of wikibits.js. That version handles the difference between IE and Firefox correctly, and shows "alt-" for IE and "alt-shift-" for Firefox. I guess I just need to be patient... bah! -- Renegade54 20:28, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Remember to convert your units. A Wikia week has 49 days, So 3*49/7 to get standard weeks. ;) --Bp 20:42, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Ahhh, good point. Lessee... carry the 2... whew, now I need a beer. -- Renegade54 20:45, 14 March 2007 (UTC) episode link redification I was thinking that we should change the and add an #ifexists to make sure that a Template:Titles/... exists for the title passed in. If not it should say something like "Bad Title" instead of just miking a normal link. The way it works now, there is no immediate indicater that the link is bad as long as some article exists with that title. The link will be blue and look like an episode title. So, if we change that, it will be obvious on preview that the title is wrong. . Blah. --Bp 17:48, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Well, you must be ag'init. Anyway, I thought we might as well use the functionality we have to detect if the link is a valid episode title or not. --Bp 05:03, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Actually, as a followup, it appears that this sorta actually happens now. When I preview this edit, I see two redlinks in the template list below. Not quite as good as what you were hoping for, but it's at least a start. -- Sulfur 13:19, 25 March 2007 (UTC) I've been mulling your suggestion over... sorry I didn't let you know. I think the best way to go if we modify the template is to add a category conditionally if the title page doesn't exist, like Category:Missing title. I was holding off on doing this, though, until the issue about the limit on template transclusions was resolved (which it is now). -- Renegade54 14:15, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, I implemented it, and you can see it in action on Imzadi. The logic is simpler now, anyway, 2 #ifs instead of 3. I find it useful. --Bp 05:27, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Good job... it works nicely. My reasoning for the conditional category was that the bad links would be easy to find if they all ended up gathered together in one spot. I think both techniques are potentially useful; yours gives immediate feedback the that title link is bad, where the category would let you easily find all existing ones (if any). -- Renegade54 05:39, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :So are you goint to add the cat? --Bp 06:08, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I'll do it tomorrow... I'm beat, and I'd probably screw it up if I tried it now. Heh. -- Renegade54 06:10, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Bots again Hi there. Could you tell me how do I put a bot flag on a user? Where can I find the option? Kobi's put Morn at Ma/pt and I need this info now. :P -- Gabriel O. Brum 15:38, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :You need to put in a request to Wikia to do that. Neither admins nor bureaucrats can do that (I'm not sure exactly what level you do need). You set up the username first, then tell them which user you want the flag set on. (In this case, the username has already been created.) -- Renegade54 15:49, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Fan Blueprints and Tech Manuals I'm hoping to be able to sit down and peel these two lists apart, splitting them into "fan blueprints" (listing only fan released stuff, even though I'm not convinced that we should have so much fanon stuff listed, but that's for another day), "fan tech manuals", and then the properly licensed stuff would move to the Reference books page. Just to give a heads up as to what I'm hoping to manage to accomplish. -- Sulfur 14:52, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :That sounds good. I've just cleaned them up a bit until we decide exactly what to do with them. For the fan stuff, maybe we could create sub-pages under the fan article, or something. I know we're supposed to be strictly canon, and I know what our policy is for fan-created stuff, but it seems a shame to lose all his work, especially since there doesn't seem to be anywhere else for him to post it. Apparently Wikipedia doesn't want it, and it's not appropriate for either Memory Beta or the Expanded Universe (which is where it probably should go, but they seem to concentrate on fan fiction, rather than things like blueprints and tech manuals). -- Renegade54 15:07, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :: I also think we should keep the information, but distinguish between Licensed and Unlicensed. We should also distinguish the Licensed material by its current background status. For example The TNG Tech Manual is acceptable background, but the Goldstein's timeline is not (way too much has been made explicitly non-canon from the latter, even through it was official background material when released) —MJBurrage • TALK • 19:57, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :That's probably a good idea. I've been thinking on exactly what we should do with those two lists, since so much of it is fan-created material. I think we should move both over to the ''Star Trek'' Expanded Universe wiki, which is for fan-created stuff, with links from the appropriate articles here to there. We might keep a stripped-down list here of just the canon references with a note that the full list is found on STEU. -- Renegade54 20:08, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :: I would suggest that we at least keep every book or set of plans that was either officially licensed, and/or produced by someone later officially affiliated with Star Trek, as a way of making it clear what is approved background material and what is not (even if it was licensed). For example I think both Sternbach, and Johnson did both licensed and unlicensed stuff. —MJBurrage • TALK • 21:56, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Help with spanish edition (again) Hi, I´m Al again. You help us a lot with some troubles of our edition and i´m going to ask you help one more time. Our Picture of the Day module is showing an little error. As you can see in the Main Page of our edition or in it template page, sometimes appears under the image the label . I know the meaning of that label, but i revise the code and i don´t find the problem. I observed that this problem appears only in the template, not in the concrete day template, and in addition only appears in some of the picture templates, not in all. So if your edition had that problem in the past or you try to revise the code or know some other user that can help us i would thank for you much (i don´t know if that last phrase is gramatically correct) You can contact with me or with ElAuriano, and thanks again for all that you do for our edition! --Al 22:46, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Comprendo. And thanks for your help (again) --Al 14:33, 8 April 2007 (UTC) CCG Pages Hey, we aren't italicizing ship names on the CCG pages. This we are listing them as printed. They were printed without the italics. If you have questions, I'm on the IRC. Thanks! ----Willie 23:08, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Ok, no problem. :) -- Renegade54 23:09, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Template Insanity So... what's up with all of the insane templates? -- Sulfur 13:36, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Just doing some programming. :) -- Renegade54 13:37, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::Well, any specific use for all of that, or is it just more of the stuff that leads to broken template calls on even more pages? ;) -- Cid Highwind 13:40, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Yep, that's my goal... more broken template calls! :P I do end up using everything I create... if, for some reason, you feel that they shouldn't be there, then by all means delete any or all. I'll only be annoyed for a (relatively) short while. ;) Are there any templates in particular that you have in mind when referring to broken template calls, btw? -- Renegade54 13:47, 3 May 2007 (UTC) The one that makes you indent too much on talk pages. ;) -- Sulfur 13:50, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :I have an excess of colons: I got a huge box of them at a really good price, and now I'm trying to use them up. :) -- Renegade54 13:53, 3 May 2007 (UTC) 1959 Thanks for removing the PNA, I must have missed it in all my cleaning that mess last night. That'll teach me to do that at 3 AM. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:52, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :lol, np... I figured you just missed it. You got everything else. :) -- Renegade54 15:30, 3 May 2007 (UTC) re: 7 of 9 Assimilation complete. New designation: 5 of 4, primary adjunct of unimatrix Renegade. ----Willie 17:31, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Heh! -- Renegade54 17:32, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Calendar panel at MA/pt Hi there. I think I need your help again. :P Is it possible to fix this, so that the "ver a página de amanhã" link would be displayed properly, with the usual "de" between the number of the day and the name of the month? -- Gabriel O. Brum 13:17, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :Done! :) -- Renegade54 13:28, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :: Thank you! :D -- Gabriel O. Brum 13:30, 8 May 2007 (UTC) merge with... Remember to make a note on the talk page about why you feel that it should be merged... After all, I keep berating other users about doing that... :) -- Sulfur 12:57, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Berate me, baby! Errrr... I mean, yessir. -- Renegade54 12:58, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Go read MA:CS, and we'll call it water under the bridge. ;) -- Sulfur 14:35, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Well, I'm impressed. I'm not sure how you managed it, but you managed to not support category:medicine or scans... ;) -- Sulfur 16:00, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :lol... hey, I supported your new cats, didn't I?? -- Renegade54 16:01, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Yes. But you missed my other two new cats on there. I put up the ones for Meds and Scans so that no more complaints about arbitrary new categories arise with those two. :) -- Sulfur 16:05, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Got 'em. :) -- Renegade54 16:06, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Help with spanish edition (again again) I read your discuss page and is impressive. Everybody asking for help. Looks like you are the Big Boss or something. Ok, I ask you again for another little problem. In our main Picture of the Day page, http://memory-alpha.org/es/wiki/Plantilla:Imagendeldia, there is an error in 15 March(Marzo). It appears in red, but the article exists. If you push it the link, you´ll be redirected to the edit page and can see the written code (the grammar must be horrible). So if you can do something or tell us how to do something, our wonderful european country will be very pleased. Thanks! --Al 10:23, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to say thanks for your help with the Babel templates :). ~ Anya Prynn 22:50, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :And I wanna say thanks for formatting Jerry Bono. So... thanks for formatting Jerry Bono. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:37, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::No problem... it's what I do! lol -- Renegade54 23:39, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Subsection case Thanks for the heads-up on this, I did not think the case would mater on the sections. I would be happy to change it back, (and almost did) but noticed that you already updated some existing redirects. Should we leave it as is, or do you want me to change all the cases back to Title Case? —MJBurrage • TALK • 19:48, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :Nah, it's fine the way it is... most of the references needed to be changed from piped links to direct links anyway. If they had been that way to begin with (i.e. direct links to a redirect), then we'd only have to make changes in the few redirects instead of hundreds of articles. -- Renegade54 19:53, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, but that cool redirect thing only started working with the latest upgrade last week... -- Sulfur 19:58, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :::No... it's been working for months, I'd guess at least 6 months. -- Renegade54 22:35, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Measurement pages Just fyi, I merged Liter and cc into Earth measurements, and shifted all of the links directly to that page over to the various redirects instead. Makes it easier when we change shit down the road. whee! -- Sulfur 17:17, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Yep, sounds good. I've been doing that too, with all the (valid) links for various measurements. Most of those links, though, are bogus Carbonarisms (as I'm sure you're well aware). :) -- Renegade54 17:23, 12 June 2007 (UTC) You may want to skim through the various redirects there though, and see if they need categories like the time ones have. -- Sulfur 17:26, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Will do. -- Renegade54 17:28, 12 June 2007 (UTC)